marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dray (Gangster) (Earth-616)
, ally of Blackheart | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar across right side of face | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Gang leader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rodney Barnes; Joshua Cassara | First = Falcon Vol 2 1 | Death = Falcon Vol 2 5 | Quotation = Do you know what it's like to live in a world where you're always fighting? I've been scared my whole life. Decided to become predator instead of prey. | Speaker = Dray | QuoteSource = Falcon Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Born in a world of violence and hate, Dray resorted to becoming a criminal in order to survive. He eventually became the leader of the Southstone Rangers, one of Chicago's most prominent gangs. They were at war against the Spanish Kings, the other biggest gang of the city. Dray was secretly working with Mayor Agnew to spread the violence through the city. The mayor was in turn the demon Blackheart in disguise, who had Dray do his bidding through promises of power. Blackheart additionally gifted Dray the Key of Abbadon, an amulet that granted him access to magic. When Falcon attempted to dissuade the violent situation in the city, he tried to convince the leaders of both gangs to call a truce. Dray initially refused, until his men convinced him to heed Falcon's words. However, during the act when Dray and the Kings' leader, Ortiz, were meant to call truce, Dray the power of the Key of Abbadon to immobilize Falcon and shoot Ortiz in cold blood as he was extending his hand. As Dray and Blackheart planned, chaos ensued, leading to a citywide riot in which the hate and violence were magically boosted by Blackheart. As the city plunged into chaos, Falcon recruited the help of several allies to stop the riot. Doctor Voodoo confronted Dray and convinced him to give up on his cause. When Blackheart was overpowering Falcon, Dray approached them and used the Key of Abbadon to contain Blackheart, and then shot himself in the chest. Since the Key originally belonged to Blackheart's father Mephisto, when Dray killed himself, the key returned to Hell, and took Blackheart with it, putting an end to the spell that fueled the riot. Dray's soul also ended up in Hell, but he didn't mind since by foiling Blackheart's plan he saved the world. | Personality = | Powers = Magic: Dray possesses access to magic through the Key of Abbadon, which allegedly contained more power than he could fathom. Using the bracelet, he managed to temporarily paralyze the Falcon. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Suicide